Fionnas Sleep Bro ver!
by LowEndGodSend
Summary: Fionna organises a sleep over with her bros "Marshall, Gumball and Flame Prince" so they can get better aquatinted! However tensions run high when they discover they share a common interest... FIONNA! Will they get along or will they risk it all for a chance with her? Review and favourite! No specific pairing yet! Rated T for paranoia!
1. And So It Begins

**Guess who's back? Back again... Tell a friend... Sam is back dun dun dun dun dudun**

**So I'm gonna keep this short and sweet!  
This shall be my main story... for now!  
This is my first time writing in the gender bend universe... So won't be too good!  
Anyway Reviews or even just favouriting would help me out a lot!**

**I have anon reviews on so go for it!  
****Here goes!****  
**

With a cool breeze at their backs, Fionna and Cake stared skywards as a wide variety of pastel colours engulfed the horizon. The adventuresses had once read in a pre-war book given to them by turtle prince that this time was often referred to as Dusk by humans. In some cases it was called twilight.

Having been born before the war they asked Marshall with regards to the terms. He claimed twilight was a book about a homosexual vampire. Fionna then asked why he called his biography twilight. Marshall didn't speak to her for several weeks. Thinking of his reaction always made herself and cake chuckle.

The sun was soon to make its departure and stars were creeping ever closer to a threshold of visibility. The cloud kingdom could be seen blasting out beams of light in the distance. They darted about frantically, almost piercing the heavens themselves. The royalty of the cloud kingdom were hosting a fabulous party to celebrate 20 years on the throne. Unfortunately it was strictly invite only, and the girls received no such invite.

The two adventuress's day had consisted of adventuring and the many other usual day to day activities in which they commonly partook. However on this beautiful breezy evening they had nothing to do. They had been lying on the top of the tree fort for just under an hour, since leaving their dwelling neither of them had spoke a single word.

Usually they didn't care about the cloud kingdom or their extreme frivolities, but this time Prince Gumball and Mo-Chro were attending the party. The Pink Prince and his ebony stallion had attempted to get the girls an invite, but it was to no avail. Probably due to the Gumball placing a high import tax on cloud kingdom goods resulting in him having little say as to who was granted an invitation... Karma's a bitch amirite? Cake still allowed her 'Stud' to go, as long as he called her on an hourly basis, Good Luck with that sistah! She wasn't really happy for him to go, but it was part of his job to act as an ambassador and even she couldn't get between him and that. The girls tried to avoid crossing the subject in their minds but jealousy conquers all who resist it. They applied so much concentration and energy to fighting it that all else they could do was breathe and blink.

Minutes of emotional warfare passed but to Fionna it felt like they had been there for hours, just moping and sobbing.  
Dark thoughts gathered in her bunny hat covered head.  
'Why do I never get to hang out with Gumball?  
He puts more effort in to his science projects than me uhhhhhhh!  
Maybe it's me? Am I not good enough? Uhhhh I'm so Fat and ugly!'  
Guilt, Rage, Loathing, Self Hate, Denial and Anguish were among many feelings that plagued both her mind and heart.

Meanwhile, Marshall lee clung to the long leaves that made up the tree fort and listened closely. He had been there for ten minutes in the hope of hearing something juicy that he could easily use into blackmailing Fionna, like that time he made her his henchwoman and so on. But all he could gather was silence and the sound of the breeze, it was extremely boring for him and thoughts quickly turned elsewhere. The weakness of the sun at this moment in time meant he could freely venture into the open without fear of being injured. It caused some minor discomfort after prolonged exposure but the night was on its way.

He was about to leave, if not for Fionna being defeated in a long and perilous mental battle with her own jealousy.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH WHYYYYYYYY?" She screamed loudly towards the sky.  
Cake sighed dully in response. Unlike her sister she was fighting no battle. She was depressed to the extent of not caring.

Marshall grinned at her outburst, "and so it begins..." he muttered quietly.

Marshall could read her like a book. Having lived for 1000 years he had gathered many a trick in the art of human nature. This had many advantages as he could easily manipulate people and foresee their reactions. He usually got a slightly euphoric feeling from predicting her next move, that's probably one of the beneficial side effects of being a vampire, or maybe it's just him being his sick twisted self. The feeling of manipulation was comparable to the ingestion of blood and from what he heard on the roof his next high was imminent.

This wasn't the first time gum-butt let her down, the vampire had seen this many a time. Fionna always followed the same 4 psychological steps in dealing with rejection. Anger, Self-Hate, Denial, and lastly Marshalls favourite. He commonly referred to it in his head as_ 'Selecting to spend her free time with a better alternative that was present the whole time but she never really knew it exsisted in the physical plain until now due to her intense emotional discomfort with her other option who all in all isn't as great as he seems.'_I.e Hanging out with him to take her mind off of it.

Marshall always tried to use big words, probably to prove that he is somewhat intelligent in comparison to the Pink Professor. Unfortunately they sounded better in his head, making all his efforts counter-productive as they just made him seem dumber.

He eagerly peered his head over the top of the tree fort as to get a glimpse at the beautiful adventuress. She was facing away from him so there was little chance of his position being compromised.

'Step 1 underway' Marshall noted with a devilish smile and haunting eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Fionna Screamed angrily. She took the wad of gumballs hair that she kept wrapped in her pack and threw it as hard as physically possible above her. As it floated graciously in the wind a silver tear trickled from her sapphire eyes on to her rose coloured cheeks.

Marshall stared in amazement at the emotionally troubled teen. He had never seen her this upset. For once he felt sympathetic for her, maybe it was best to leave?

Fionna sprawled out onto the crunchy leaves. Cake on the other hand was still hypnotised by her own sub-conscious and merely stared into the sunset.

Marshall was just about to leave and head home, perhaps practice some bass and eat some red. Nothing to interesting.

The breeze had messed his hair up into an unsatisfactory condition and being as self-absorbed as he was he used his free hand to neaten it up. Instead of feeling the soft wavy black locks that usually resided on his cranium he ran his fingers into a sticky substance. His hand was stuck. He tried as hard as possible to pull it out but it resulted in intense pain. It was blatantly obvious what had happened, Gumballs crummy hair had fell onto his awesome mop and got stuck.

He had been flailing in agony so much that he managed to startle the girls on the roof.

"Whats that sound? Is there something on the fort?" Fionna queried to her cat companion, who shrugged plainly in response.

Marshall heard the rustling of the leaves getting closer to him.

"Today isn't my day is it?" He muttered reluctantly. Not realising that his issues were minuscule in comparison to the distress which Fionna was putting up with.  
His good looks took priority over many things, including his life, but certainly not his relationship with Fionna. If he floated away they would of seen him easily. If he changed form to a bat then the gum would of covered his whole head... Not Good!  
His only option was to fall. If fionna found him unconscious on the floor then she would probably feel a little sympathetic, she seemed desperate for company aswell.  
After coming to a quick conclusion he released his grasp and let it happen.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" He screamed as he plummeted.

Instead of thinking over his life when falling all Marshall could think about was Fionna and how mad she would be at finding him snooping on her and how ironic this all seemed, but he could probably wiggle his way out of the situation with an excuse somehow. After all he is a master of deception and other cunning arts, not to mention dashingly handsome(his own opinion...).  
Before his trail of thoughts could continue further he felt a strong force strike his head. He had collided with the an object commonly referred to as 'the ground'. Luckily the grassy meadows bordering the treehouse broke his fall somewhat melodramatically, causing a loud "WHOOSH" sound as a small area of grass was flattened by his skinny form.

He went out like a light in the depths of space.

**Well that's chapter 1!**

**The next chapters shall be longer, I promise!  
I also take criticism so fire away guys! Except Critics United, you guys can go suck a lemon!:)  
****Anyway the story shall be more relevant in the next chapters this is kinda like a prequel/scene setter!  
****Fave and Review for an internet hug, I am an internet wizard WHOOOOOSH!****  
**


	2. Keep Calm and Kiss Marshall

**Sup Readers**

**Here's a chapter two served up on a silver platter.  
The bill? That'll be a review and a follow please.  
You can't pay?  
Get out.**

Marshall mustered all his recently regained energy and wearily opened his eyes. He was in his old house, the house he begrudgingly gave to Fionna and Cake. He didn't really like the place as it brought back unfavourable memories of the time he spent,or in his opinion wasted with his ex Ashley.  
Thankfully since he changed residences the adventuresses had re-decorated, making the fort seem more friendly and welcoming. That is if you don't count the torn picture of a half naked man in the living room. Unfortunately for Marshall he had spent his unconsciousness under its watchful gaze on the circular couch that was usually used for dining or social purposes.

In the vampires opinion it was both disgruntling and ominous.  
The erotic depiction of the male form was enough to break the will of armies and their respective leaders alike with its disgust, however on the adventuresses it seemed to do the complete opposite, if you know what I mean.

"First it's naked pictures and then they're in your house perving on your bod... but Fionna's probably too much of a goody two shoes to do something like that!" Pondered Marshall.

Little did he know of what had transpired in his bathroom the day Fionna was stuck in his closet.

The vampire disregarded his attention to the ever present elephant in the room and scanned around him, no signs of life. The observation included himself seeing as he's dead.

Marshall ascended from the couch and outstretched his limbs. His eagerness to continue gave him a slight headrush and he almost collapsed on the table. As his senses and regular blood-flow returned he was hit with two things; a sharp painful sensation on the back of his head which was probably from when he fell, and the sound of two familiar voices shouting and laughing. The vampire floated to the room above, both the other living room and the source of the emanation. As he ascended the pain subsided and the sounds became more vibrant in his minds eye.

He slowly poked his head until two beings came in to view. It was none other than Fionna the Human and Cake the Cat. Both were buried in blankets on the sofa and each was firmly grasping a controller that lead to BMO, who was positioned conveniently on a small coffee table. The light of the talking consoles screen illuminated Fionnas face in the darkness of the hour and allowed the vampire to regale in her true beauty, her hat was on her lap, allowing her golden shoulder length locks to flow wildly. She seemed happy and content whilst the game absorbed both her and her competitor deeper. It was if she had completely forgotten the cruel nature of one Prince Gumball.

Marshall stared in amazement for quite some time. The two girls often shouted loudly at each other and the console. This usually gave the psychoanalytic vampire some idea as to who was winning or had the advantage. Taunts were thrown around like common greetings, swears often substituted for glob or lump. After a good 30 minutes the verbal onslaught ended and the girls ceased to fidget.

"Game Over – Cake is the winner!" exclaimed BMO in it's usual monotonic yet joyful voice.

Cake did an almighty fist pump, stretching her arm to just below the ceiling. Meanwhile Fionna ferociously grabbed her hat and threw it in a fit of rage. Once again her projectile collided with Marshalls head and this time it engulfed his face. The vampire grabbed the hat and threw it down to the floor below.  
Several hairs from the hat had invaded his mouth, causing the natural reaction of violently blowing raspberries.

Fionna noticed the pale farting head peeking in from the entrance hole.

"Hey Marshall you're awake!"

"What's that? I can't hear you, I'm sleeping!" Replied Marshall sarcastically as he clambered up to join the young adventuresses.

He floated over to the couch and rudely sat between Fionna and cake, forcefully squishing them against the armrests in the process. He smirked as they struggled and placed his arms around their shoulders, pulling them closer in to his embrace. They both turned red in the face, not from blushing but from the fact they were being literally crushed.

Cake decided to shrink down to the size of a mouse. She jumped onto the coffee table with BMO and returned to her normal size.

"I'm gonna go call Mo-chro, check up on him and stuff..." She mumbled, it was really just an excuse for her to leave without seeming impolite to the house guest.

"Okay, I'll just hang here " said Fionna, seemingly happy to have some time to chat with someone other than the depressed cat.

"Bye Furbag" called Marshall as the cat departed.

He didn't really hate her, it was just all part of the Vampire/Cat hate game which she had started. He considered it a sort of role-play considering he harboured no resent for her, deep down he just enjoyed scaring people shitless.

Fionna softly placed her warm hand on Marshalls head, exactly on the point of where the blow struck. Marshall felt no pain, in fact it was relaxing to feel her warm touch on his sub-zero flesh.

As if in pain, he started flailing at the touch, to toy with Fionna. She quickly removed her hand from the personal space of the spazzing vampire.

After about five seconds he stopped and just sat pretending to be zoned out, breathing heavily. It was all an act.

"How can hurt if there's no scar or bruise?" asked Fionna, curious to the undead teens anatomy.

"It doesn't, I was just messing with you ya dummy!" He chuckled.

"Oh..." Whined Fionna, crestfallen.

"Anyway why were you on my roof in the first place?!" She retorted, expecting to hear a web of well spun lies.

"I came to visit my favourite adventuresses!" He blurted insincerely, groping Fionnas cheek in the process.

She pushed his lanky arm away. "That's possibly the most beautiful lie I've ever heard!"

The vampire chuckled and Fionna watched as he began to float towards a nearby open window that was just wide enough to support his slender frame passing through.

"Anyway I'd best be going, you know how it is. Pixies to stomp, red to eat. See you Fi!" He giggled, happy to leave without giving an explanation as to why he was there in the first place.

"No don't go!" A sad voice murmured. It was Fi. The vampire turned to see her eyes leaking sapphire tears.

He floated back to where he was sat before, picking up a conveniently stray blanket on the way.

Placing it around the tearful girl, he placed her head against his chest. Her tears started to stain his shirt, for once goodwill got one up over his vanity and he just let it happen. Marshall breifly considered how saintlike he was becoming.

Speaking of self image Marshall no longer felt a pink gooey substance of pure snobbery clogging his mane. The whole concept of this baffled him.

"Fi, can I ask you something?"

"Suuusuusure" She sniffed, tears causing a slight stutter upon her words.

"What happened to the pink pricks hair that was stuck on my uhh head?" He asked, realising how stupid it sounded in retrospect.

"We 'Sniff' cut it out" She realised how her words doomed her, vampire flip out imminent.

Marshall stood up. "YOUUUU WHATTTTTTTTTTTT!" He screeched.

Fionna reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a small hand mirror. It was gold coloured and encrusted in many fancy jewels. It was a magic enchanted mirror that she had found in a ruined temple on one of her many adventures. It took her and Cake a while to discover its true purpose.  
After a subsequently long time of meddling they discovered that it in fact presents the person looking into it with an image of them viewing what they want to view based on the context of them self.  
For example when Cake looked in to the mirror it showed her eating some bacon, because at the time she was pretty god-damn hungry.  
Fionna was under the impression that if Marshall looked in to it he would be presented with an attractive portrayal of himself, probably over-exaggerated but Marshall was filled to the brim with nativity.

Fionna got up with the mirror in hand, she wasn't scared of the big bad eternally hormonal vampire. The way she went about it showed that she had probably dealt with a similar situation and this was standard procedure.

Marshall began to breakdown. However this time it was different, it was more of a genocidal murder spree then a hissy fit.  
Rage was building in his eyes, erupting volcanoes were dwarfed in comparison.

All the emotions in the air left Fionna quite confused on how to go about this. She dropped the mirror and grabbed his head from behind with both hands. The feel of his skin usually sent shivers down her spine but this time it was boiling hot, a sign of the immediate scale of the situation. She had to act quickly.

In the spur of the moment she smooshed his incinerating lips against her naturally warm ones. She had got used to extreme heat after spending some time with Flame Prince. It felt pretty great for both parties, like most kisses do. However Fionna did it with the sole intention of calming Marshall down, and perhaps to see his reaction. If he didn't feel the same was as she was portraying to feel then he would most likely flip out more, or just push her away.

Marshall felt his rage abscond from within him. All the hate just burned out and he was struck with the sudden realization of what he was doing. He was kissing Fionna. Okay... Wait what? Never had he thought of doing that, he didn't want her to believe he liked her, because deep down he didn't. No matter how much he messed with her he would never lead her on in that way, he wasn't truly heartless. She was his Bro, nothing more. Fionna felt the same way. As she felt the last of the lingering heat leave she was just about to break it off, that was if Marshall hadn't done it after only a few moments. This is on the scale of about 5 seconds so no epic romantic tonguing, sorry to get your hopes up. Anyway there's time for that later. (WINK WINK)

Marshall pushed Fionna backwards, breaking the kiss. Her hands slithered down his shoulders and away from his head.

"Uhh why did we just kiss?" He asked with a slightly embarrassed tone. His cheeks rosy due to the blushing.

"You went mental because I cut your hair, so I did it to calm you down. It was the only way!" Fionna tried not to sound as if she did it for romantic purposes.

They both rubbed the back of their necks and avoided eye contact.

The awkwardness was broken by voices coming from the hallway.

"She's in here your Highness" said a familar sounding voice.

Cake entered through the threshold. She was tailed by a tall dark figure, they were shadowed by the lack of light in the hallway.

**That's Chapter 2 in the bag.  
3 is on it's way!**


	3. Romantic Rivals?

**I'M BACK FROM A HIATUS THAT I NEVER ANNOUNCED  
ON WITH THE STORY.**

The shrouded humanoid walked into the room and also the light, revealing his physical form.

Cake meanwhile stood next to the door, eyeing Fionna with soulless globes. She was obviously trying to indicate some feline based premonition of awkwardness.

As soon as a single shade of his pink skin was visible the visitor cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hi Fionna, and uhhh Marshall?" It was none other than Prince Gumball and boy did he sound surprised to find the vampire and adventuress together.

Fionna was twice as surprised, to her approximate knowledge the cloud kingdom party was meant to last for another 6 hours at least. She entered daydream mode; "Did he come over just for me? How sweet!" Drool slowly slipped from her gaping mouth and her eyes bolstered in size and luminosity.

Marshall was waiting for her to kindly tell Gumbutt to fuck off, but as soon as he noticed the dribble the notion was discarded.

"What are you doing here?" the vampire blurted antagonistically. He made sure to maintain the right distance from Fionna, not enough to indicate he was intruding and not too little as to indicate anything remotely concupiscent.

"I might ask you the same thing" replied the prince coyly, obviously hinting at something between the two. Although he was jealous of how close Marshall appeared to be he could still get a kick out of winding him up.

"Picking up the broken pieces of your mistake!" Marsh shouted, obviously sore from the snarky horseshit that had just been flung directly at him.

Cake left the room, again. This was Fionnas problem not hers, and anyway she needed some shut eye. Of course with the audacity of the situation she might need a few dozen pillows to drown out the noise of raging rivals.

The vampires shouting caused Fionna to return to reality from her trip to "Gumball Fantasy Land"

Both the boys noticed due to the fact she was no longer making obscure noises from her mouth, she did this in her sleep to, or of course when she day dreams.

"What are you two looking at?" She asked, sporting a mild blush on her usually snow white cheeks.

Gumball was first to speak, hoping to get a competitive edge against his sworn rival.

"Did I do something to upset you? Marshall mentioned something about me making a mistake"

Marshall smugly awaited her reply, hopefully she would remind the "Poofy pink prince " as to why he earned the aforementioned nickname among the other two present in the room.

"Ohh uhhhh he did? Surely he was uhhh joking!" Fionna said, trying to get Marshall to play along with her ruse. Unfortunately he wasn't having it.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to one side so that he could reason with her.

"Just give us a moment, we need to discuss something" He exclaimed to the candy prince, trying to make it sound more like a command then a request. He was a king after all. He didn't have to wait for conformation.

After he'd pulled her to a safe distance away from the princes hearing ability he began his inquiry.

"Oh so it's nothing now is it? So he's forgiven for being the second biggest prick ever? The first being my potted cactus." Despite the fact he tried to keep his voice down a lot of his rage was clearly eminent in the way he articulated his words.

Fionna was shocked at Marshalls hatred, the word hatred being a complete understatement, along with tenuously homicidal and many other adjectives.

"Mmmmmaybe I ffforgive him?" She whimpered, faltering whilst voicing her own opinions as if she was conflicted omnifold.

Marshall then remembered that Fionna didn't have the capability to hate another human-ish being. Well not in the bloodthirsty sense that Marshall thought of. Seeing as she would never even kill the Ice queen if given the chance.

The way she faultered constantly reminded him of how obscene he was becoming. Forcing his best friend in to a state of self-pity simply out of his mundane jealousy, Marshall maybe an un-dead vampire king but he is still a gentlemen at heart.

"Uhhh fine, but don't expect me to re-assure you when he royally fucks you over big time, again!" He stomped off back to where he was standing and dragged a lightheaded Fionna with him, he placed her specifically where she was prior to his retort. Just another attempt to annoy gumball with his dominant personality and how Fionna still managed to not be bothered by it. He may not be allowed to verbally voice his disgust at the presence of the candy royal but he sure could show it through his actions.

Did she put up with Marshall due to the well known fact she wasn't capable of true hate or was it something more? Gumball wondered. Was he intruding on a moment? It might explain a certain vampires crankiness. Yes the jigsaw was coming together now. Marshall had feelings for Fionna but he kept them deep inside that immortal badass persona that he always played on. Oh Marshall, same old predictable Marshall. Same man different day.

Gumball looked deeply in to Fionnas eyes. But he began to question his own intentions. Had he ever thought of Fionna as more than a friend? Of course not, but now there's another man on the scene. Was he becoming selfish? Maybe he did like Fionna and by glob was he going to her back.

"So anyway why did you come round?" Fionna asked inquisitively, the same blush dusted her cheeks.

"Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi to my favorite adventuress!" replied prince gumball, smooth talking was a good start on his quest to Fionnas heart.

"Oh but umm didn't you like have a party at the cloud kingdom to uhh royally attend to?"

"Well the drink and merriment is great, and one of my favorite past times. But I find them no where near as spending time with my favorite girl!"

Fionna started swooning slightly, her face shaded crimson and her legs visibly shaking.

The two men could see it as well. Gumball sported a devilish grin and if Marshall palmed his face any harder it would of resulted in a broken nose. Both of them on two opposite ends of the one up scale.

Marshall had a plan to orchestrate his rise to power over his candy counterpart.

He stood between the two and pulled them under his arms with a tight grip. Any struggling was in vain due to his superhuman strength. He squeezed Gumball especially hard, hearing him squirm provided him with much enjoyment.

"So it's late and we're all in the same house, why don't we make this a sleepover?"

**Uhhhhhh I finally uploaded it, this chapter took me a while, FUCK YEAH BITCHES!  
Feel free to show support, aside from caffeine it's what keeps me writing so well..  
And by well, I mean shitty mac-shit-shit-shit-shit  
Rated T for my language...**


	4. Knife In the Dark

**Hello... Is it me you're looking for?  
Yes it is as I've been gone far too long, Sorry amigos.  
Been busy with my life, exams, relationships,life achievements... need I say more?  
But now I'm back(Limited stocks only)**

**Moments before our adventure even began but not many:**

Deep in the heart of the Cotton candy forest. The wind danced joyfully through the scattered superclusters of sugar clouds, occasionally carrying a small piece from one of the aforementioned sugary fauna with it along its path of merriment. Only to deposit it carelessly on the brittle ground like an ungrateful child before naively taking a similar piece from another more majestic waving tree. Meanwhile the setting sun beckoned for the arrival of the moon to dominate the skys of OOO, in the process leaving a gift of majestic colors on the horizon. It truly was an unmissable sight that attracted the sight of all wary travelers, all except one.

The wind was stopped dead in its tracks and the sun prematurely abolished its departure to nervously peek over the clouds.

With large, bracing steps a hooded figure graciously marauded the very path below his feet.

They say you can tell a lot about a person by the way they walk.

Large bold strides indicated a clear sense of direction and determination.  
Straight hanging arms spoke of nobility and poise.  
A low hanging head whispered airs of insecurity and a troubled past better left behind.

He sported brown robes made from the finest of cotton, yet even the most durable of materials can be worn over time. Various holes and stitches covered every part of the strangers garments. The brown hue consisted simply of gathered dust, but underneath tints of orange were faintly visible.

Instead of wearing heavy boots designed for travelers he relied on small cloth footwraps, resulting in silents footsteps and furthering the already obvious image of a rogue at home in the wild.

His hood concealed his whole face, Dangerous? Misunderstood? Both questions better left unanswered.

His strides grew bigger and his head began to raise, allowing a small sliver of the setting sunlight to trace along his jaw.

The long swaying road soon turned to troublesome bracken as the glimmering daylight turned to the darkness of the night.

A clearing was reached, a pilgrimage nearly completed.

Visible from a distance the moonlight dropped down harshly on the large willow tree that occupied its large expansive hills.  
Glistening dewdrops illuminated the darkened plains on which our hero started to tread. The soft moist ground complementing his love for stealth.

He approached the fort quietly and quickly, avoiding the burst of light that passed through the windows and sticking to the one big shadow that was present only during the hours of the nocturnal.

He braced and clung to the easily bark with long slender fingers.

With the vision of an eagle he peered through the window of the main room.

3 figures, one of blue, one of grey, one of pink. All within an unsettlingly close proximity of eachother, locked in a grey embrace.

"Great to see she's moved on so quickly, uhhh it doesn't matter. Tonight this all ends" Muttered our hero half heartily.  
His gruff yet calm voice blending in with the whispering wind and groaning branches.

Skywards he began to ascend, the branches but rungs on his ladder to the top.  
So little weight was placed that not a single foothold did creak.  
The long flowing leaves brushed against his shoulders, a noble and his cloak.  
Now all was needed was a dagger...

**MEANWHILE BACK WITH OUR DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY**

Fionna and Marshall both wriggled their way out the vampires grasp, his eager face awaiting a response from the two.  
They both avoided his desperate childlike gaze and muttered inexplicably to whatever part of the floor they happened to be staring at, with good reason. DRAMA BOMBS INBOUND. It was obvious a love triangle was present and Marshall seemed to revel in spurring on his rival, much to everyone elses dismay.

"Well uh you Marsh the uhhh thing is uhhhh that uhhh well uhhh"

Marshalls enthusiasm soon began to fade, obviously now aware of the circumstances. He looked down in despair and let out a sigh. It wasn't a teenage angst sigh, the sincerity of it was clearly audible and boy did it stir up some guilt.

"It's okay guys, I get it. I'm gonna go, see you soon."

He stood up and floated to the exit, not a single word was uttered. Fionna and Gumball still mulling things over in their minds, whilst Marshall was doing the complete opposite and hoping to forget the whole horrid business of "friendship".

They were meant to be his friends, and instead they continued to dismiss him. Marshall had no qualms about moving away, he'd done it before and he could do it again. Leaving it behind is the price of immortality and time had removed all sentiment from staying. But she was the last one... the last Human. The only one who understands what it's like to be alone, so very alone in this wide world.

He went to gather any possessions Fionna had removed when she set him to rest and quietly made his way out, no one wants to experience the after effects of a beauty sleep ridden cake.

Gumball finally snapped, his good will dwarfed his ego.

"I'm gonna go too, got a kingdom to run and all! Also I think Marsh could do with some company on the journey home!" He jeered as he got up to leave with a warm smile.

"Hehe okay" giggled Fionna, assured Marshall would be right as rain the next day after some adverse reassurance.

Fionna was left to wallow in her thoughts. She had already concluded during the awkward silence that she didn't want either of them as more than a friend, but how to go about it without hurting their feelings? Marsh had already displayed the degree to which he was sensitive and Gumball was a bit of a drama queen. Maybe she should explain? Maybe she shouldn't?

Her decision making was interuptted by the sound of a loud thud and a girlish scream from outside the tree fort.

The initial noise caught her by surprise and caused her to jump from her skin to a standing position, her natural adventuress instinct telling her to investigate the source of the comeuppance.

The screaming induced a sigh and the muttering of the words "What's that pink piece of stuff gotten himself in to now..."  
She made her way in an unmannerly fashion to the front door.

**Just a moment before with our friend who likes to remain in the dark and mutter stuff a lot like some kind of a tool.**

Atop the top of tree fort, embracing the cool evening wind, stood our hero.  
But what is a hero?  
A hero is someone who stands against evil: the light against the dark in quintessence, Fionna.  
And what this stranger's about to do is far from heroism of any kind; To stand against the light.

He perched over the far edge of the fort, looking down below at a darkened figure standing in the doorway.  
Now was his only chance, that blasted cat was nowhere to be seen and the darkness made for an easy escape, perfect conditions.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a long sharp dagger.  
A long slender finger traced along the cool metal of the hilt and suddenly the blade was ablaze, glowing with pure burning energy in the dark of night.  
A light to end all other lights, a blade in the dark.

With great haste and athleticism he leaped from the top of the fort, blade blazing in his hand.  
Gravity wrapped him tightly and pulled him into its soft bosom.  
Eyes dead set on his target, he descended. His full force placed into the weapon he held. His malicious intent burnt brightly in his eyes.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yo Marsh, wait up bro!" Called Prince Gumball, making his way eagerly through the hallway to the vampire who floated on the threshold and was still as depressed as before.

The undead teen sighed with disdain as Gumball finally caught up with him, the ever present look of joy still plastered on his pink face. This was gonna be a long flight home.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Don't use the words; Bro, Marsh and Yo in a sentence ever again and you've got a deal"

"Sure!"

Marshall turned and slowly floated away, Gumball enthusiastically maintained the slow pace set by his counterpart.

Marshall felt the need to rant, and rant he would.  
Of course to simply shout all his problems at an over zealous Gumball would be foolish and would ruin everything.

Gumball was prone to asking too many questions and eventually he would hit a soft spot.

But before either of them could begin their long journey home they were interuptted.

Suddenly Marshall felt a seering pain in his right shoulder. He'd felt pain like this once before, and boy has it been a long time since that happened.

He was used to painful experiences after spending eons without a soul, but even the undead could feel the effects of fire.

A strong force caused the pain to press right down into him, he collapsed from the pressure.

His vision , Gumballs Screaming, and his pain all faded into blackness in under a second.

His feelings, his body, his soul all consumed by a blaze.

**ShOcKiNg DeVeLoPmEnTs**

**This chapter took me a while. And it's full of headcanon stuff.  
I feel guilty for leaving for so long and giving you this crap in return.  
But I think you should fav follow and review regardless...  
Peace and Love!:)**


	5. Candy Fire Blood

**Hey.**  
**I'm sorry for a lack of updates in the past like 6 months... ;the busy life I lead.**  
**It's hard to come back to stuff, but I'm trying my best.**  
**Anyway I've finished school now till September, so except from partying and being lazy this is my only other priority.  
Prepare to bask in the glory of my return to fanfiction, peasants.**

**(Anyone wanna do a joint/dual story? I'd love to do one, PM me if interested!)**

Fionna immediately dropped her mindset and darted for the door, the scream having set off some form of hero instinct she happened to possess.  
Her size and agility allowed her to navigate the tree dome with ease. Within seconds she had forced the front door open with a bang loud enough to wake Cake from the deepest of slumbers.

She didn't know what to expect; all she had heard so far was screaming and shouting from a couple of individuals. Somehow Schrodingers cat had managed to find itself into the world of OOO, in the form of a pink prince, a moody undead teen and a shrouded intruder.

Her eyes dilated with shock: Marshall sat on the floor, wincing in pain, although it seemed so much more than just typical nervous impulses. He had shrugged off hundreds of injuries. To him a broken bone was just a formality.

Whatever blood still flowed through his veins rushed to his face as he savagely tugged at a ominous glow from his shoulder and hissed through his sharp fangs.

Prince Gumball was on his knees next to him, obviously unable to cope with the situation at hand.

Fionna was tempted to panic, much like the candy prince, but as a hero she had to keep her cool. She quickly ran to Marshall, who was still struggling to rip the blade from his shoulder like a wolf desperately ripping flesh from a carcass. She grabbed Marshalls head on both sides and turned his attention to her.

"Marshall, calm down, I'll fix this, I promise!"

She could see it again, the rage in his eyes. However it didn't seem as chaotic this time, she hoped to not have to kiss him again, actually she didn't have an honest answer for that, now wasn't the time for feelings anyway. Marshall's heavy breathing gradually started to slow and the most of the blood left his face, some remaining in the form of a rosy blush.

He quickly looked away to examine the object in his shoulder, causing Fionnas hands to return to her sides. The blade was not visible, but the hilt still remained outside the body, glowing with an orange tinge of what seemed like pure energy.

Marshall let out a deep breath of preparation.  
He smiled devilishly at Fionna, who returned a sheepish gaze.

"Grab it with both hands, and pull like hell"

Fionna willingly complied. Strangely it was warm despite the bitterness of the evening air, causing her hands to sweat slightly. It did little to stop her as she pulled as hard as her body allowed. It only barely gave way, strengthening the brightness off the glow.

Marshall hissed, and sank his claws into the ground, lowering his body and pulling in the opposite direction. Fionna found it hard to maintain such an effort, looking into Marshalls deep yet pain flooded eyes had brought back memories, she was at breaking point.

Thankfully such stress had only made her pull harder, and without noticing she had pulled the blade cleanly from Marshalls shoulder, causing her to have stumbled backwards and fallen.

Dazed, she rubbed her head as she sat up. She attempted to look towards Marshalls general direction before her attention turned to what she now held.

Within her hand was what had sundered Marshall. She marvelled at the sight of it; the glowing orange hilt on which rested pure flame. The very touch caused her hand to heat up.

She would have dropped it due to the increasing temperature, if not for a quick hand snatching it from her grasp.

She looked up to see no other than Marshall, who was on his feet and grinning devilishly at her.

The wound had vanished, leaving just a hole in Marshalls shirt. No doubt Cake would later be coaxed into patching it up for him.

Marshalls expression soon turned to that of confusion. Together they looked round to see Prince Gumball, who had somehow managed to tackle the masked marauder and then straddled him, punching blindly at him with tears of fury.

"No... Body... Hurts... My... Best... Friend!"

His assault was broken by a strong knock to the jaw from underneath him, that launched him back onto the tufts of verdant grass.

Fionna looked in horror to Marshall, who in the blink of an eye appeared in front of the instigator.

"Going Somewhere?"

A forceful punch was sent his way, to which Marshall eagerly clung, crushing the glove encased fist with all the strength he could muster.

He grinned as the assailant cringed in pain.

In his free hand resided the burning blade, with which he thrusted deep into his victims abdomen. He twisted his wrist and pulled away cleanly, leaving a gaping hole from which a glow protruded akin to that of the weapon which he wielded.

His face soon turned to that of dispair as the glove on the hand melted off, revealing an even brighter, somewhat blinding glow.

Marshall hissed with a forked tongue and blindly backed off, shaking his now burnt hand in fury.

Suddenly a large ball of flame collided with his chest, singeing his shirt and forcing him several meters back in a whoosh of pyro-ballistics.

Fionna had watched in horror as her 2 best friends were unjustly smitten by a partially glowing demon.

The burning beholder of the harrowing glow eerily turned and faced her.

Fionna was conflicted; fight or flight?

Her heart told her to stay, go down fighting evil like any valiant warrior would do, but her head told her to run, for to engage was a doomed effort.

The snake like 'tsss' of ignited air pierced her ears, signalling what would probably have been her demise, if not for the intervention of a certain recently awoken feline.

Her eyes were closed, expecting the inevitable.

She had been stood in shock for only a few seconds, unable to hear or see out of fear, but this numb state was ceased by a burst of dampness, followed by a rush of bone shivering coldness from the evening winds.

Bewildered, Fionna opened her eyes to an enlarged Cake, who smiled with damp whiskers.

"Hell hath no fury like a nap ridden cat" She giggled.

They both looked round to face the sound of a dying inferno; Cake had gulped several gallons of water from the nearby lake and used hit to douse both Fionna and her would be killer.

Together they walked over to the now unconscious pyromaniac, whose clothes were drenched. The previously glowing hand now a tint of muddy blue.

Cake went to check on Marshall and Gumball, both of whom turned out to be fine, if not a little under the weather for obvious reasons.

Fionna meanwhile looked over the subject of Cakes super effective hydro pump attack.  
The blue tone of the hand when exposed to water looked familiar, could it be?  
Her mind ran away with itself, no it couldn't be?  
Only one other person she had met could cast flames so well, was it him?  
There was only one way to find out.

She reached for the mask and gently removed it, revealing what she had expected, but not wanted.  
Fionna began hyperventilating. Stumbling backwards, she hit her head on a small rock.  
She was knocked unconsious, with one face present in her mind.  
It was his face: Flame Prince.

**Well that's another chapter.  
Expect another soon!  
Fav, Review, Follow!  
Keep it real!**


End file.
